1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-bearing reel called as a bait casting reel, and more particularly to a dual-bearing reel having a detachable side cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bait Dual-bearing reels are generally constructed in such a way that a pinion is rotated with a gear train driven in response to the rotation of a handle, and a spool is rotated in the winding direction by transferring the rotating force of the pinion to a spool shaft.
During casting a bait, if a fishing line is entangled on the spool, a user has to disentangle the fishing line. In order to disentangle the fishing line, the user has to displace the spool with a new spool by opening a side cover from a body of the reel. In addition, in order to control a braking force, the user may be open the side cover and adjust a brake positioned in the side cover. It is very important for the dualbearing reel to engage and disengage the side cover to and from the body.
Specifically, in order to displace the spool or operate the brake, the reel must includes the side cover which be easily engaged and disengaged from the body of the reel.
According to the construction of a prior art dual-bearing reel, a few long bolt penetrate a body of a reel to fix a side cover. This construction has a problem in that a tool is needed to engage or disengage the side cover and such an operation is very cumbersome. In addition, there is another problem in that the side cover is easily disengaged from the body.
Also, according to another prior art dual-bearing reel, when a side cover integrally formed with a spool cover is engaged to a body, a boss of the spool cover is inserted into a boss of a reel body by rotating the side cover. In such a reel, since the position of the boss of spool cover has to correspond to that of the reel body, it is difficult to manufacture the spool cover and the reel body. In addition, a clearance may be happened between the side cover and the reel body due to the wear of boss or groove, thereby generating a noise or vibration.
According to still another prior dual-bearing reel, a side cover is provided with a lever to raise the side cover, and a male thread of a spool cover is threaded into a female thread of a reel body. Such a reel has a complicated structure.
Accordingly, to solve the problems stated above, an object of the present invention is to provide a dual-bearing reel having a detachable side cover capable of easily displacing or operating a component by a hand without using a tool.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dual-bearing reel having a detachable side cover which is fixedly engaged to a reel body.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a dual-bearing reel having a detachable side cover which is engaged or disengaged from a reel body with one touch operation.
To achieve the above and other objects, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided with a dual-bearing reel comprises a side cover having a disengaging groove and a number of engaging slits; a spool cover engaged to an inner portion of the side cover, the spool cover having a plurality of wedged cam bosses formed radially, a hole for receiving a stopper, a groove for receiving a stopper spring, and a plurality of holes for receiving a screw; a lever engaged to an outer portion of the side cover, the lever having a hole for receiving a stopper, a hole for receiving a screw, a rectangular boss formed on a center thereof, and a stopping boss on an outer periphery; a stopper engaged to the hole of the spool cover, the stopper having a latching boss and a slanted surface; and a push plate engaged to an outer portion of the lever, the plate having an extended hole for receiving a boss of the lever, a plurality of protruded arms threaded with a screw, and a pushing boss pushing a slanted surface of the stopper.